sitakufandomcom-20200214-history
Norvistch Legion of Man
General Information Norvistch, officially the Norvistch Legion of Man '''and abbreviated to '''NLM, is a country located on the South Islands and main island. It has 2 cities, Hemington and Caliban. The people of Norvistch live with Honour and die with glory. The battle is what they live for and is in their blood. If they do not win a fight they are then determined to win the war. They take extreme actions to make sure their presence is known. Etymology The name Norvistch has no actual meaning behind it. But represents the nordic roots of the NLM. The use of the "Legion of Man" is due to the unification of all the tribes of man during the Unification Campaign making them into one Legion. History Pre-History Long before any settlements were built there was a tribe living in the mountains, known as the Southern Mountain Tribe. Their culture was based on war and battle, often fighting with other tribes or even with each other. The tribesmen were easy to anger often fighting one another over food and livestock. The elders of the tribes were growing tired of the fighting between their tribespeople and decided that unification was the answer. In later years this one large tribe was known as The South Legion, possessing large amounts of weaponry and soldiers. The South Legion The South Legion was the first form of Norvistch. It lasted for decades with the legion making economic and technological strides. The South Legion was lead by a man named Raven. He was the mightest most skilled soldier among them, he ruled with an iron fist leading the legion with glory and honour. But Raven was corrupted by greed and power. Causing him to betray The South Legion, leading to war. The Unification Campaign After raven's betrayal, The South Legion was divided. Having different ideologies and different views, all wanting different things. Hundreds died, all for nothing in the end. A mighty soldier stood up in all the chaos, he had a mission to unite the tribes once more, to rebuild their mighty legion. His name was Caliban, with his followers he would fight for his cause, killing his foes in the name of unity. Battle after battle, he would win with his highly trained soldiers. Any of the weak would die only the strongest to survive. Finally, the tribes were united once more. After this a new name for the unified tribes came, taking inspiration from the old one they became The Legion of Man. Soon later to be known as the Norvistch Legion of Man. Military The Norvistch military is one with the greatest number of military personnel. This branch of the government is known as the Astra Militarum, which controls other branches such as; Imperial Troops, Legion Noratus and the Gothic Fleet. Imperial Troops The Imperial Troops of the Norvistch army are your regular troops of any army, the main infantry. In most engagements, they would be the first to be sent to deal with any issues with the Legio Noratus supporting if things get out of hand with the help of the Gothic Fleet if necessary. The recruitment process of these troops is fairly standard, with citizens going to a recruitment centre and signing up to join. Then being trained to the requirements needed by the Astra Militarum. Legio Noratus The Legio Noratus are Norvistch's greatest warriors. They are highly trained to face almost any challenge that faces them. These are no ordinary people, these are genetically built warriors designed to die till their last breath. They what other nations would call special forces and they would only have a select few to be part of it. But in the Norvistch army, we try to have as many troops in the Legio Noratus as possible. Which gives us a strong fighting force that is hard to take down. Gothic Fleet The Gothic Fleet is the navy and airforce of Norvistch and is often called The Imperial Navy/Fleet. The ships are built using unorthodox methods, using plasma engines to move them forward and to keep them in the air. These engines never need refuelling as plasma is so easy to create that it is done onboard each ship(Making then impervious to EMP explosives) The main armaments of these ships are their plasma cannons which as the name implies, shoots highly concentrated plasma energy towards the target.Category:Nations